Is he real?
by 394egapotnrut
Summary: When Mina was young, she believed in Santa Claus, The Tooth Fairy, The Easter Bunny and all of the other imaginary beings. Except, they are not imaginary. Mina knew that, because she saw them. She met and befriended them. Although, one of them, she became closer to than the others. Jack Frost. Follow Mina in her journey, when she remembers what others have long forgotten.
1. Prologue

It was the 15th of November, Mina's 6th birthday. She ran out the door knowing what awaited her when she got outside. It was a very cold evening. Mina put her small hands up to her mouth and breathed in when she prepared to yell. However before any sound escaped her lips, she saw what she was waiting for. The first snow.

"Jack "She called with her high pitched voice. Then, before her, was the most beautiful man with the purest white hair, grinning at her. Mina shrieked happily and threw herself around his neck. "Happy birthday Mina" Jack said with an excited voice "Do you like your gift? "  
Mina nodded her head frantically "I love it "She squealed. They played in the snow for hours.  
This had been his gift to her ever since they met the first time. He met with her several times a year and the two were great friends. For many years, Mina continued to believe in Jack Frost. However, as time went by Mina grew and stopped believing in Jack Frost, as she forgot their fun memories. However, Jack still cared deeply for the girl, so he kept giving her snow on her birthday, hoping that one day she would remember him once again.


	2. 14 Years Later

I woke up and smiled to myself. It had been a long time since I had dreamt that dream. When I was younger, I would usually dream that I met Jack Frost. I know, it was childish, but I was a child back then. Now, as a woman turning 20, I no longer believe in Santa Clause and all those ridiculous myths.  
I got up and got ready for work. I was taking a sabbatical from school. I was working part time at a kind of magazine for people with love troubles. People who were somehow struggling with love would send a letter, and it was our job to help by answering questions and giving advice. I mostly got coffee for the writers, but sometimes they also asked for input from me.  
It was a pretty dull day at work, not many people had written to us. I was reading one of the letters that had caught my eye. It was a young man who had written a very unusual letter.

" _Dear Amoras  
I am a young man of 25 years. I still believe in Santa Clause, and I want my girlfriend to know, but I am afraid she might break up with me when she finds out. I have always believed in Santa Clause, as I met him when I was younger, but I am not sure how my girlfriend will react when I tell her, I just don't want to keep it a secret any longer. I love her with all my heart, and I wish to marry her, so I don't want any secrets between us. Please help me. How do I tell her, and what should I do if she doesn't like me afterwards?  
Sincerely,  
Santa's biggest fan._ "

At first I didn't know what to say. A man of 25 still believing in Santa? _Well, I guess everyone has their own thing_ I thought.  
Then I opened a word document and began writing a reply.  
" _Dear Santa's biggest fan,  
I believe that, if it means a lot to you, you should tell your girlfriend. You cannot know how she will react until after you have told her. Do not be afraid, if she truly loves you, as much as you love her, it will not matter, whether she believes or not. You could try to take up the subject and then ease the news to her afterwards. I am sure she will still love you just the same, just be strong.  
With love,  
Your Amora "_

I showed it to my boss, who approved almost instantly, and then I sent back the reply.  
Afterwards nothing really happened at work, and soon my workday was over. I went home and prepared my apartment, for when my parents would come over for my birthday.  
I cleaned and made dinner, for when they would arrive.

After a few hours my parents came. As a birthday present, they gave me a photo album. It was filled with memories of my past. I had a great time with my parents, and after they left I sat looking in the photo album again.  
Then something unexpected caught my eye. In the back of one of the pictures was a snowman, it wasn't just any snowman. It was the one that I had made with Jack in my dream, but how could it be in the photo if it had just been a dream?  
I began thinking back. Could it be? It couldn't, right?

My mind was a wreck. Why did it always snow on my birthday? Was it just a coincidence, or was it because of some mythical being? Then I remembered something that I had long forgotten. Something I thought just belonged to a dream. Jack Frost. I used to go out and yell his name. On my sixth birthday, I had done so as well. I had played outside for several hours and when my mother found out, she had scolded me for almost as long time. The next few days I had been bed ridden, as I had not worn enough clothes when I had been out.  
I raised from the couch and wandered back and forth in my living room for about half an hour. Should I try?  
I grabbed my coat and my warm boots. I stood by the door. For some reason my heart was pounding in my chest. I grabbed the door handle, my hand was shaking lightly as I opened the door. I stood in my yard when I saw it. The first snow.  
It was now or never, I decided. At first it was just like a whisper, it was as if I was unable to produce a sound.  
"Jack? "Nothing happened. I closed my eyes and thought _I have to believe to see. I believe in Jack Frost._  
"Jack? "I called a little louder. I opened my eyes, and almost screamed at the sight that met me.  
A boy around my own age was grinning at me. He had beautiful blue eyes that shone in the light of the moon, his white hair reflected the light and made it seem almost like a halo around his head. He was taller quite a bit taller than me and though he was built quite thinly, he still looked lean.  
He was the most beautiful person I had ever seen.  
"Jack Frost? "I asked. He nodded and grinned his famous grin, and showed a row of pearly white teeth. "Hi Mina, long time no see " he said.  
For some reason, that I am still questioning to this day, I threw my arms around his neck and pulled him in for an enormous hug. "Jack " I just silently whispered while tears fell down my cheeks.  
He put his arms around my waist and pulled me closer. However, when he heard me sob, he pulled me out to an arms length. "Mina, what's wrong? I thought you were happy. Do you not like your birthday gift? "He asked with a worried expression. I shook my head. "I love it. This is one of the most wonderful moments of my life. I just don't know how in the world I could've ever forgotten about you. I'm so sorry I forgot. "I sobbed. He put a hand on my cheek and smiled at me "It doesn't matter, anymore. The important thing is that you remember me now, isn't it? Though I didn't expect you to. Not many adults can see us. "  
I looked up at him. " Us? You mean to say that everyone else, are also real? " He nodded with a big smile and gestured me to turn around. 


	3. Surprise

Thank you warrior of camp half-blood for reviewing, it really means a lot to me.  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters, other than the oc.

* * *

I slowly turned around and what I saw astounded me. Before me was, Santa Clause, the tooth fairy, the sandman, and the Easter bunny.

"Oh my god! You're real? You're all real! That is amazing. It is such an honor to meet all of you. "All of the words came out in one big jumble.  
"Hello Mina, you have grown so much since I last saw you. "The tooth fairy said. I smiled awkwardly "Well it has been a while since I lost my last tooth, so I guess it would have been a while. "  
She laughed heartily "Just because you don't lose any more teeth, it doesn't mean I'm not looking out for you anymore. We do not only protect children, we protect everyone. "  
She then surprised me by taking hold of my face and pulling out my cheeks and looking at my teeth. " They are just as beautiful as they were before, though you should probably start using floss. "  
I could feel my face redden. I heard someone clear their throat and I turned to the sound. I was looking at the Easter bunny and Santa clause. The Easter bunny was much bigger than what I had ever imagined. He was at least 20 cm taller than I was, and I was around 170 cm tall.  
" Hello there " The Easter bunny said " Long time no see. I remember when you were a little girl on Easter egg hunt, looking for my eggs. You were so cute with your big eyes and chocolate covered mouth. I never imagined you'd turn into this. "He looked me over while gesturing towards my body. Then Santa hit him n the arm saying "Hey, true as it may be, it is still inappropriate saying stuff like that to, well, 1. She's human, and 2. She is several hundred years younger than you. "  
The sand man face palmed while shaking his head. Then he manifested a hat and lifted it as a greeting.  
I couldn't help but giggle. This all felt so surreal. I looked over at Jack who was watching me with tender eyes. He put his arm around my shoulders and gave me a gentle squeeze. I smiled up at him and felt a faint pull in my heart. I didn't know if I had to be worried. I had always had a weak heart, and when I was a child, I had heard the doctor tell my mother that I probably wouldn't live past 15. Although, I was now twenty years old, I was still worried that I might not live much longer, so I always tried to live my life to the fullest. I loved helping people, I had a lot of friends and I loved them all so much, that sometimes it hurt when I thought of the fact that they might have to bury me someday soon.  
I quickly pushed the sad thoughts aside; there was no reason to worry about something, when I didn't even know if it might happen. I looked at the other guardians again, when I saw them looking worriedly at Jack and I.  
" Jack, you know… " Santa started.  
Jack froze, and when he spoke it was in a harsh manner. "I know. You don't have to remind me all the time. " He removed his arm from my shoulder and stood stiffly beside me. I looked up at him, with a worry etched in my face. He looked at me and smiled sadly, he then looked at the others, who soon after disappeared after saying goodbye.  
After they had left, he turned towards me and said, "I have to go, but I will come back soon." He caressed my face and smiled sweetly "The Easter bunny was right. You have really grown up to become one of the most beautiful women who have ever set foot on this earth. "  
I laid my cheek against his hand and looking into his beautiful blue eyes. I was mesmerized by his beauty and couldn't take my eyes off of him. After we had been looking at each other, for what felt like an eternity, he pulled me in for a hug. My heart beat faster and I squeezed a little tighter around his waist. He then let me go and said goodbye, after which I was left standing in the cold November night.  
After some time I went inside and went to bed while thinking about all of the things that had happed that day.

The next day was a blur to me. I went to work, answered a few letters and went home. When I got home, I heard a tapping noise on my window. At first, I thought it might have been a bird, but when I looked, I was surprised to see Jack sit in front of my window waving at me. I quickly opened the window and he hopped inside.  
"Good afternoon, beautiful. " He said as he greeted me by engulfing me in a big hug. I smiled and giggled, while hugging him back. "Good afternoon, Jack. How has your day been? "  
"Much better now that I'm with you. The others have been nagging me about not going to see you today, they don't think it is a good idea, but well, they don't really decide what I should or should not be doing. "  
I knew I should be asking him about it, but I was just so happy seeing him again, that I couldn't say anything.  
We talked for hours about so many thing I almost can't recall it. I made dinner and we both ate some, and then we talked to well into the night. In the end I fell asleep while listening to him tell a story about some child he met a couple of years ago. I think his name was Jamie.


	4. Getting closer

Disclaimer: I do not own anything...

* * *

Jack and I saw each other often. When I was at work I couldn't think of anything but him. It was only after a while that I realized that I was falling in love with him, but I didn't want to ruin our relationship, so I didn't say anything. Days turned into weeks and weeks turned into months, and before I knew it, it was already February. In just a few days it would be Valentines day, which meant the office was filled with letters from people hopelessly in love. I always tried to give the best advice I could, but sometimes it was almost impossible, like this one letter where there was a woman who was in love with a man whom she knew was happily married, and she wanted to tell him, but wasn't sure, whether to do it or not. I had tried to explain in the gentlest way possible, that it probably wasn't the best idea, to do so, as it might trouble the man, and that she could find a man who was meant just for her.

Yes, I know it's stupid, but I believe in destiny, and that we are destined to do things or to be with someone.

"So, how was your day? " Jack asked when I entered my apartment. He had almost 'moved in' as he was there most of the time.  
I sighed and slumped down beside him on the couch. "It was pretty hectic today. There are so many people asking for advice on love these days. Is it really so hard to tell a person if they love each other? "  
He laughed a short and a little sad laugh. " Sometimes it can be harder than you might think. A person can love another with all their heart, but not be allowed to tell them. "  
"Not be allowed? " I asked, "You mean like if Romeo and Juliet stuff or something like that? "  
He laughed the sad laugh again "Something like that. "  
I looked at him worriedly, but as soon as I looked his expression changed into something like hope and happiness. "But you know? Actually, there was once a guardian who fell in love with a human, and the moon granted him permission to become human himself so he could be with her. "  
I was very intrigued and begged him to continue. " Who was it? I didn't know at all. "  
"The holiday you will be celebrating in about a week, was Cupid's day. You still celebrate it, but the truth is that cupid himself, no longer exists. He died of old age just about one hundred years ago, together with the woman he fell in love with. The moon felt the destiny between them and let them be together, but because of that incident, we other guardians are not allowed to fall in love with humans, because we have to keeps the world safe for the children. Technically we are able to reproduce, so once in a while a guardian does 'mate' with a human. Personally, I have never done so myself, but I know that other beings, even those who aren't guardians, have done so. There are also beings who have mated with each other, and have reproduced, but for some reason, it doesn't happen as often. "  
His little soliloquy had really grabbed my interest. I was looking at him with big eyes and trying to fully understand what he'd just told me. Was he trying to hint something or was it just my imagination? It was probably just my imagination, though, since he never really acted as if he liked me. I think.  
"So cupid gave up his immortality for her? That is so sweet. But, there are a few things that confuses me. First of all: Why is it that guardians, and other being for that matter, 'mate' with humans? And why have you never done it? "  
He thought a little about it and then answered "Well, we mate with humans, so our 'species' don't die out completely. It is hard to explain, but you know that there are people who seem to be meant for something or someone who are more attracted to one season, that is often one of 'ours'. We are also not completely immortal, we don't have real love, which is a necessity, so there are often beings who either go insane and somehow takes their own life, or they sort of just crumble away. Not literally speaking, more emotionally and that often results in the moon taking the immortality away. That is also why we mate, so we can survive, as one of our ancestors or our children are more likely to become a being when they die, that a regular human being. And the reason that I never 'mated' with anyone is more like, I don't feel right doing, something like that with someone I don't love, and who doesn't love me back. "  
I nodded in understanding and leaned back in the couch. " Wow, that was a mouthful. It seems quite complicated, and at the same time simple. I understand why you are not allowed to fall in love with a human, it could almost tare you apart, since human lives are so fragile, just look at me, who know how long I have left, my heart disease might kill me now, though it doubt it. But if it was you, hopelessly in love with me, it would probably almost literally kill you if I died. Or you get the idea. "  
After that we turned to a more happy subject and we ended up talking through most of the night. It was amazing, just being able to talk to the love of my life, though I now knew it was a forbidden love, so now it was impossible for me to tell him. I guess I'd just have to live with it, and just be happy with the fact that I can still be with him.


	5. I'm Sorry

Hi :) Sorry for the late update, I unfortunate had a bad case of writers block. But now I shoud be back in the game.  
Hopy you'll enjoy :)  
-MJ  
Ps. I own nothing.

* * *

The weather was nice, Jack had been out during the night, so there was a little snow here and there, though he had been nice enough to keep it away from the path I had to walk, when going to work.  
Since I'd told him about my heart condition he had been really fussy around me, always asking how I am, asking if I needed anything or if there was something bothering me. I had tried to explain that it wasn't that bad, and the likelihood of me suddenly dying was very small.  
Unfortunately I later learned that I had spoken too fast.

I was sitting at work, trying to figure out how to respond to this man. He was in quite a pinch.  
" _Dear Amoras_

 _I am deeply in love with a woman, whom I know does not love me back. She is neither taken nor homosexual, but she has been my best friend since we were children. We have always been close, and when I was younger I thought of her as a sister, but as we grew, my love grew as well. Now I have been head over heels in love with her for the last four years, but I know that she still just views me as her silly brother. I want to make an impression on her, and make her realize that I love her, but I also don't want to lose our good relationship._  
 _Please tell me what I can do, I am desperate._

 _From_  
 _The lonely brother_ "

I was unsure as to how I was going to respond, but tried my best anyways.

" _Dear Lonely brother_

 _I understand how it might seem hopeless, but you should never give up. Try to show her how you feel. Get her flowers or ask her out on a romantic date. Though it might seem as if she only views you as a brother, it might be different. She might see you the same way. She might also think that you only see her as a sister, and therefore she does the same as you. You will never know unless you act. If you try you might get an unexpected answer.  
I hope you do well._

 _With love_  
 _Your Amora._ "

Valentines day would come tomorrow and we had so many letters coming in, that it was hard to reply to all of them.  
My heart sometimes began to beat irregularly, and it scared me a great deal, but I never told anyone, not even Jack. I didn't want anyone to feel concerned.  
When the day was done, we had answered almost all of the letters, and I was so tired I could fall asleep on the pavement. I sighed deeply before crossing the street. A woman with the cutes baby walked by, the baby smiling up at me from behind it's mothers shoulder. I could see the love in the mother's eyes. It felt great seeing the love between the woman and her child. A love that could never end. I was almost at the other side when I heard a car horn. I quickly turned and watched in horror as the car sped towards the woman and her child, unable to stop. The woman froze, holding her baby close to her chest, and the child panicking as it could feel it's mothers quickened heartbeat. Everything went by so fast, I didn't even know it was humanly possible to move as quickly as I did, but before I knew it I had pushed the woman and child away from the speeding car. I heard a screech and felt a searing pain all over my body. My heart, oddly enough, beat a slow regular beat as if this was meant to be. I looked up at the woman. "Thank you. Thank you so much. You saved my baby. You saved me. " Her hand was stroking my hair and I felt her tears as they fell onto my face.

I heard a lot of noises, but the one sound that stood out to me the most, was the screaming voice of Jack Frost. He stood beside me and yelled and cried, asking me to survive and telling me it was not my time yet. I smiled and coughed. " I love you, Jack. " I said with a shaking voice, I reached my hand up and wiped a few tears from his cheeks. " I love you so much it hurts, but please, I beg of you, even though I am not here, please live on and stay as the happy, friendly and lovable Jack, I fell in love with. "  
"I love you, Mina " He whispered into my hand.

I knew I wouldn't be able to survive this. I was in a tremendous pain, and I could feel the way my body was gradually growing weaker by the minute. But I wasn't sad. I couldn't be, when I knew that the woman and her child would be able to live. The child would grow and learn to love.

I felt myself being lifted by the rescue people, they put me on a stretcher. I faintly remember, being put into the hospital and nurses and doctors fussing around me. I tried to ask how the driver was, but no one answered me. I then thought of my parents, I could almost hear my mother's scream when she would hear I didn't make it. My heart sank, and I felt the tears rolling down my cheeks. "Does it hurt anywhere?" One of the nurses asked. I wanted to laugh. Did it hurt anywhere? I had just been hit by a freaking car, no, it felt like heaven, being hit by the car and felling my bones crushed beneath the weight of the heavy vehicle. I cried because of the sorrow I felt, not because I hurt, I knew I was going to die an early death, I had come to terms with that a long time ago. But I never imagined it to be in such a way. My parents probably wouldn't be able to look at my face in the casket. It hurt. Knowing that the people who raised me, the people who loved me the most in this world, would now have to put me into the ground. I hurt, because I knew that now, I would never be able to marry and give birth to beautiful little children. I would never be able to have that loving look in my eye looking at my own children, as the woman had looked at her baby. I cried for the souls that would never be.

I heard the door open again, and as I had predicted, my mother screamed louder than she ever had. She ran to my bed and held her hands over me not sure where to touch, so she wouldn't hurt me. "My baby. My poor baby. "My mother cried. My father stood at the other side of the bed and held my hand, tears streaming down his face while he tried not to scream in emotional agony.

"I love you. Thank you, for everything. For always being there for me. I'm so sorry I have to leave. " I croaked, my voice thick with tears and hurt. I tried to smile at my parent, but the pain was too unbearable and it turned into a grimace. My parents broke down completely and laid over my body on the bed, while crying and telling me they loved me and asking me and whatever deity looked over us that I would survive.  
I looked around in the hospital room and noticed that Jack was standing in the corner, tears streaming down his face. I smiled at him and whispered in a low and weak voice. "Please don't cry for me. "

Then everything went black.


	6. Chapter 6

I am so sorry that it has been so long since my last update, but I have had a bad case of writer's block. I have finally finished the story, and there will be two more chapters after this one.  
I hope you like it.  
BTW, I own nothing...

Much love  
MJ

* * *

Jack

Seeing her lying there on the hospital bed, Jack felt his heart crumble. In the months after they had reunited, they had become close. Closer than a Guardian should be with a human. He had fallen in love with her. He had never stopped watching over her, just wishing that someday she would be able to see him again.  
And then the fateful day came, when she remembered. He had been so happy, that he had been unable to stop smiling for days. He knew that it was wrong of him to keep contact with her, and he knew that he should probably keep away from her.  
But it had been near impossible for him to be away from her for more than a few hours. He had slowly realized just how much he had fallen for her, and it made him feel both sad and happy at the same time. Sad, because he knew he could never actually be with her, and happy, because he was able to spend every day, with the love of his life. The other guardians had warned him again and again, that he should not fall in love with her, and they had told him to leave her. They said that she would soon forget, if he did. That was just how humans were. But he knew that she would never forget him again. He knew that Mina would always have a special place in her heart for him.

He always kept an eye on her, when she was at work, out shopping, or just sitting at home with a cup of hot chocolate.

The only time he had not been watching her, the only time he was actually doing his job, as he should, she had been injured.  
Now she was lying still on the hospital bed. She was bandaged from top to bottom, and had wounds all over her face and body.  
Her mother was crying loudly over her daughter's body. Her father was watching with silent tears sliding down his cheeks.

Mina had not stirred once since she had come in. The woman, who'd been there during the accident, had visited many times in the days since Mina had been hospitalized.

"Jack" He heard a voice call. He looked behind him, there stood the other guardians.  
The Easter Bunny put a hand on Jack's shoulder "I'm sorry Jack" he said.  
The Tooth Fairy hugged him tightly "She is too young to be taken from this world. It is not fair, to either of you. "  
The Sandman made figures in sand of Jack and Mina, from when they had been dancing happily in her apartment. It was one of Jack's fondest memories.  
Mina and Jack had had a nice evening, when suddenly Mina's favorite song had played on the radio. "Dance with me Jack" She had said. Jack had of course danced with her, how could he ever say no to her?  
They had danced for what felt like hours before sliding down into the couch, both shaking with laughter. That was the first night Mina had fallen asleep in his arms. Jack had fallen asleep as well. When he had woken up the next day, it had hit him, just how beautiful she had become.  
He even thought she was the most beautiful being in the universe, as she lay pale and dying, in the white hospital gown, with wounds all over her body.

Santa Clause came next, he patted Jack shoulder, much the same way as the Easter Bunny had done.  
"There's nothing you can do for her Jack "He said with a sad shake of his head. "Just let her parent's mourn their loss alone"

"Their loss?" Jack yelled feeling a lump in his throat " What about my loss? When do I get to mourn? I will never see the love of my life again. I will never hear her laughter again, see her smile, watch how her nose twitches when she sleeps. I will never get a chance to tell her, just how much I loved her. No. How much I love her. " Jack was outright crying now. " How can I survive if she doesn't? I can't live without her! "

"Jack" The Tooth Fairy said soothingly " Please don't say those things. Of course you can live without her. I know it is hard now, but soon you will start to forget the feeling. Soon you will be able to live on, and be happy again. "

"How in the world do you think he will ever get over a loss such as this? " The Easter Bunny said.  
"Have you ever loved like he has? Have you ever felt the all consuming feeling of love for another human being?" He almost yelled. "Jack. It is going to be hard, and I'm sorry to say this, but it will hurt forever. You will always have that hole in your chest. It does get better with time, there will be days where the hole doesn't fell as empty, but there will also be days where you might feel that your whole body hurts from the sorrow you are feeling. You will want to scream, you will want to cry, and you with want to throw everything away. But just remember this. She loved you. It was obvious. I've never seen anybody look at anyone, the way she looked at you. You might not always have noticed, but we did. Whenever she thought you weren't looking, she would sneak glances at you Jack"

"Do you think it is wise to tell him?" The Tooth Fairy asked. At the look the Easter Bunny sent her, she quieted instantly. "Jack " He continued " We will give you time to mourn your loss, but you have to remember that we are here for you, when you need someone to talk to. "  
Jack simply nodded as the other Guardians disappeared.  
Jack stood by Mina's bed. He took her hand and kissed it.  
"Mina" He said " I Know you can't hear me. But I have something important to tell you" He said, tears blurring his vision as he kneeled to the ground and put his head beside their clasped hands. "I should have told you this before, but I was scared. I didn't know if you could ever love someone like me. I'm mean look at me, I'm Jack Frost! Who could ever love the literally coldest man on the planet? But I need you to know…. I need you to know that I love you. I love you so much it hurts. Please don't leave me. It already feels like my heart has been ripped from my chest."  
He was silent for a moment just looking at her beautiful face.  
"I wish there was something I could do just to ensure that you live. Even if it means giving up my own life."  
Jack looked up at the moon that was visible from the window.  
"Please let her live!" He cried " Please! Even if it means I have to die. Make sure she lives. Make sure she loves and finds a wonderful husband. Make sure she gets the big family she has always wished for."  
Jack kissed Mina's hand again " Please… you need to live, you need to laugh, and most important of all, you need to love, even if it is not me you love"  
Jack kissed her had again, before everything went black.


	7. Chapter 7

Because of the guilt that has been nagging at me for over a year, I have decided to just upload the rest of the story today.  
I hope you like it, and please feel free to give a review.

Much love  
MJ

BTW: I own nothing...

* * *

What?

I woke to the sound of yelling. "He just appeared out of the blue!"  
It was my father's voice, he sounded frantic. What was happening? Why did everything hurt? I tried to open my eyes, but it hurt too much.  
What was the last thing I had remembered?

Moon…

What about the Moon?

It had spoken to me, but how? What had it said? I tried my best to remember.

Mina was in an empty space. Everything around her was black. "Mina" a bodiless voice had called.  
Mina looked around her, but everything was still completely black. "Don't fear, my child." The voice said. "You have been brought here, because you have been in an accident." The voice said.  
"Who is speaking? Where am I?" Mina asked fearfully.  
The voice chuckled " I am what the Guardian's call 'The Moon'. I am what your people call 'God'. I am Everything" The voice said.

Mina gasped. "But how? Why am I here?"  
"Listen to my words, child. You are here because of your accident. I was horrific. I have brought you here to give you a choice" said The Moon.  
"A choice?"  
"That is correct. A choice. I will let you choose between a guardianship and life. I can show you a bit of how your future might look, to help you choose, but the choice is yours"  
"Can you show me?" Mina asked skeptically. "How?"  
The Moon sighed " I believe we have established, that I can do a lot of cool things, just believe me when I say that I can do it. Look around you, does this look like anything you have ever seen before?"  
"It doesn't look like anything!" Mina cried "It pitch black here!"  
"Oh shoot! I forgot the light!" The Moon said. Suddenly everything around her changed. Bright colors filled the space.  
It was a big room, bigger than anything she had ever seen before. The walls were a bright yellow, and there were big sunflowers placed randomly around the room. Vases with roses and violets and lavender, was placed on a big mahogany table.  
Small animals painted on the walls were running around the room.  
"What is this place?" Mina asked  
"This is my favorite place " said The Moon. "This is actually my work room, but as you can see on all the flowers, my wife has been in here, as well." The Moon chuckled again.  
"Now do you want to see those choices?"  
Mina nodded soundlessly.  
The place around her changed, and she was standing in a much smaller room, with earthy colors all over. The walls were a nice shade of green, and floor a beautiful brown. The couch and chairs were also brown.  
"Mummy! " A voice called behind her. Mina turned around and looked at the small girl. She was wearing a white dress and had long wavy hair, she had silver eyes.  
"What is it darling?" she heard another voice. There she stood. Mina looked at an older, very pregnant, version of herself.  
"When is daddy home from work?" The girl asked.  
"He should be back soon" The older Mina smiled. "Do you want to help mummy with the dinner, while we wait for daddy to come home? " Mina asked. The girl nodded happily and took the older Mina's hand, and together they made their way to the kitchen.  
Mina watched as the older version of herself, and her child danced and sang happily in the kitchen. A while later they heard a door open and close down the hall. " Daddy's home!" the girl yelled and jumped down from the chair she had been standing on.  
"How was your day honey? Did you behave well for mummy? " A very familiar voice said.  
"Hi Darling" Mina called from the kitchen "Have you had a nice day? " Jack came in from behind her, and wrapped an arm around her, laying in it on her stomach, she could feel their daughter, who was sitting on her father's arm. "My day just got a thousand times better" He said and kissed Mina on her cheek.

Suddenly the scenery changed again. Mina felt a sense of loss immediately thereafter.  
Then she got a glimpse of Jack. He was standing beside another version of herself, though this one did not seem to be very much older.  
"I just don't understand how this can be fair" she said looking down at a headstone.  
"I know darling, it isn't fair. But I promise, we will have more of them"  
The other Mina shook her head "I'm not sure I can get through this again" she said " Why should we outlive our children? I create love everywhere I go, you spread joy everywhere you are, but together, we can never fill this empty space" Mina sighed " I love you as much as life itself, and of course I want more children with you, but this I the tenth child we have outlived. How am I going to survive any more?"  
Jack put an arm around her shoulders "Just remember that all of those ten children lived long and happy lives, just look at all of our grand children "  
Mina nodded " I know, it is probably just the pregnancy speaking. "  
Jack's face whipped towards her, his face split in a great big grin " Are you sure?" He asked Mina nodded a smile on her face "I'm pregnant again" she said. Jacked whipped her up and twirled her around in the air " You really have made med the happiest Guardian of them all" He said and then he kissed her deeply

Suddenly Mina was back in the Work Room.  
"Have you chosen a path?" The Moon asked.  
Mina smiled sadly. "I have an idea, but I'm not sure it is the wisest choice. "

"Well if you are sure. You wish is my command" The Moon said.

I slowly tried to open my eyes again. There was a slight gasp and the suddenly a lot of things happened at once.


	8. Chapter 8

This is the last chapter. It is very short, but I hope that you will like it just the same.  
So this is my first attempt at a fanfiction, done, I don't know if I will publish anything in the future, but hopefully I will be better at uploading if I do.

Much love  
MJ

* * *

Epilogue

 _Dear Amoras_

 _Thank you so much for your advice. I tried to do as you told me, so I took her on a romantic date, and told her about how I felt, and as it turns out, she was in love with me as well!  
It has been a few years since then, we have been going out ever since, and just last night I asked her to marry me. And you know what? She said yes!  
So thank you! I don't think I have ever been this happy in my entire life. _

_From  
The not so lonely brother_

Mina smiled to herself. She loved these kinds of letters. Which is why she had taken over from her boss, when she had retired.  
She struggled out of the chair and made her way home to her husband and their lovely little daughter. Outside the building she was met with a nice surprise. Jack and Valentina, their three year old daughter, stood in front of their car, holding flowers and great big smiles.

Mina hurried as fast as she could, over to the two of them, and kissed Valentina loudly on the cheek. Afterwards, she gave Jack a long kiss filled with all of the love, she felt for him every day.  
"Hello, my love" Jack said, after they broke away from each other. "Have my son been treating you well?" He put a hand on her swelling stomach where their second, but hopefully not last, child was. Just a few days ago, they had discovered that it was a boy. They had already chosen a name for him. Amadeo.

" _Your_ son has been very active today. I think he is trying to learn how to tap dance, it is just a pity that he is using my bladder as the stage."  
Jack snorted and kissed her lightly on the cheek " I am so sorry to hear. Hopefully he will learn to relax a bit more soon. "  
"How did he get dance shoes in your tummy, mummy? Did I also dance when I was in there?" She asked innocently.  
"Yes, baby. You danced a lot, and it was very hard for mummy's bladder. He got the shoes through my navel dear. Just as you did" Mina said jokingly. Of course she knew her daughter would believe what she said, but it would be a funny story when she grew older.  
Valentina nodded as if that explained everything.

"So" Jack said clapping his hands together " How about I take my two favorite girls, and we go home and have a nice dinner, to celebrate that it is Valentine's day?"

Both girls nodded an affirmative, and they drove home and had a nice evening.  
In fact everything continued to be nice for the rest of Jack and Mina's lives. Their love only got stronger as the years went on, and when their end came near, they were sat with their five beautiful children, fourteen grand children and more great grand children than they could count, but they had an endless amounts of love for every last one of them.


End file.
